


Pulled Together

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Introspection, M/M, Red String of Fate, kind of like soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Oh, it’s you.”





	Pulled Together

The first time Alec had been told that the person he was destined to love was chosen the moment he was born, he had been hit with an overwhelming panic, his throat constricting with fear as he realized that he didn’t experience attraction the same way the other boys at his school did.

He didn’t get a thrill in his chest whenever the most sought-after girl walked by him in the hallways or feel the need to participate in lunchroom gossip about crushes, and he was terrified that he was damaged, that the universe would attach him to someone he could never truly love. 

It wasn’t until he was 20 years old and finally felt that indescribable pull in his chest and looked through the small gap in the library bookshelf to see bright brown eyes staring back at him that he understood, and he smiled as his brain sighed with relief and whispered out a soft, “ _Oh, it’s you_.”


End file.
